Ancient illness healed by you
by Saga-Kieto Nightmare
Summary: What happens when a old illness that can only be suppressed by taking others life blood, and if its not suppressed or is ignored may turn one into a feral beast or may just kill them, arises once again. Will one who doesn't know how to love anyone but his other half, suck up his pried to save a suffering Kazuma from more then just life threatening falls? What of these twin cousins


Kieto: hello there we're back with another one!

Saga: Yay...

Kieto: Hope you enjoy it and all rights go to their rightful owner.

Kieto: **This is a yoai! You have been forewarned! MOST OF THE PAST EVENTS FROM THEIR PAST ARE NOT REAL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: First 10 feet, 20 the next

Kazu sped up the hill, hit the wall and now soared 10 feet off the ground. Just as he did the first spin every thing hurt. His vision blurred and his head felt light._ 'No. No not now.'_ Kazu thought as his body went limp. The next thing he knew he was plummeting to the ground, helpless. Kazu thought he heard someone throw a string of cuss words at him then scream his name, but he couldn't tell,.

"Fuck was that. Fuck you shit." The shark spat. "Fuck respond damn it. KAZU!" Agito screamed, pushed off the wall flying into the air. "Its not enough" Agito growled. "FANG" Agito yelled and swept his foot across in front of his body. Agito rode his fang and reached out just barely missing Kazus hoodie.

"Fuck..."

_'Agito...Agito! Agito do something!'_ Akito pleaded as he watched Kazu continue to fall. Akito fell to his knees and covered his face.

"FUCK" Agito dove grabbing Kazus hoodie. "Fuck you better fucking wake up right now." Agito hissed bearing his fangs. Then something happened. He saw a flash of black with a tail of lime green, then another one till every thing was black and green. Agito closed his eyes.

_'Agito somethings happened. We're no longer falling.' _Akito told his other half. Slowly Agito opened his eyes.

"Fuck ...Just...Happened..."

"HeHe" Agito heard a mocking laugh.

"Haha. Oh look he's confused! So cute! As long as Kazy-kun's not hurt." Another voice coed in chuckling at the end. The voices seemed to come from all around him. Agito looked around franticly trying to find them. Agito's eyes brushed over two blurry figures. Agito stared at them, then hissed at what he realized. They looked like he did when he was locked up in his straight jacket hood and mask up and all, but only one had his arms tied up. The one who had his arms tied up stood tall while the other was leaning on his shoulder and hips coxed out. Yeah their clothes looked like his once did except the color, it was all black, a shiny black, the straps on the legs were lime 'Fucking' as Agito said it, neon green, with hooks and all.

The figures blurred and disappeared. Agito heard them laugh again and tried to find them.

"Fuck … Where are you..." Agito hissed.

_'Agito, I dont like them they __remind__ me of Onii-chan.'_ Akito trembled. Agito mentally hugged his trembling Akito.

_'Fuck its alright.'_

_ 'Agito how do they know Kazuma-san?'_

Agito bared his fangs.

"Fuck! Bastered! Where are you?!" Agito screamed. He heard a sadistic laugh

"Over here. Chibi." The voice chuckled. Agito looked up to his right. Nothing.

"Nope. Over here, Chibi, Chibi." The voice giggled. Agito looked all over but the moment he saw them they were gone.

"Awww, Nii-chan it looks like Kazy-kun's gone and re-surfaced it. That dang illness." The voice spoke and was right in front of Agito. Agito wiped his head around to see the one who's arms weren't tied back leaning over Kazu.

"Get away from him." Agito hissed and got ready to shoot a fang at the boy. The other one sensing this hissed, swung his leg in front of his body like Agito would if he were about to shoot a fang.

"Nightmare Fang- Sleep mode." The boy said and a white fang speed in Agito's derection. Before Agito could do anything the fang hit him. Agito immediately became tired, he faded in and out of conciseness. Agito heard the one in front of him speak,

"You shouldn't have done that Chibi one." He scolded.

"Fuck … you..." Agito manged to say and flip him the bird before he passed out.

_'Agito. Agito...Ag-i-to...'_ Akito growed getting a little ticked at his sleeping half. _'Agito get up right now!'_ Akito hissed.

"Ugg... Fuck ...What happened?" Agito asked, then looked at the boy he laied on. "Kazu get up you fuck... . .NOW!" Agito yelled and slapped Kazu.

_'Agito was that __necessary__?' _Akito asked.

_'Fuck. How long was I out?'_ Agito looked pissed.

_'2 min. Agito, Calm down.'_

_ 'Ah he-'_ Agito was cut off when he heard Kazu groan. "Fuck you wussy assed cunt princess get the fuck up." Agito hissed.

"Shut up shark." Kazu shot back rubbing the back of his head. "Agito listen I'm not feeling to good. I am going to go home."

"Fuck. Whatever wuss."

"Shut up." Kazu snapped and was somehow already at the door. Kazu swayed and staggered. _'I better get out of here before he notices.'_ Kazu pulled the front of his beloved toboggan down a little and quickly left. Both Agito and Akito caught his sway and stagger.

_'Agito please follow him.'_

_ 'Fuck why I dont care about that beanpole.'_

_ '__H__e__'__s Ikki's best friend I would feel bad if something happened to him. Please Agito.' _Akito put on his best puppy face. Agito snorted, then scratched the back of his head and let out a small 'fuck'.

Agito stood up and took off after the blond. Akito jumped for joy. By the time Agito found the blond he was skating along the edge of abandoned roof tops 20 some odd floors up.

Kazu had his hands in his pockets and watch the sun going down. It was still light out. Kazu was oblivious to the bluenet following him, as he thought on some thing else. The pain and dizziness had momentary gone away but Kazu knew it would come back and soon.

_'I need them. Damn where are they when you need them.' _Kazu chuckled but it was cut short as the pain and dizziness returned. Kazu clamped his hand around his throat, and squatted down trying to breath.

_'Need... Now... A...Agi...to..?'_ Kazu thought as he slipped over the side and for the second time that day plummeted towards the ground. Kazu thought he heard Agito call his name.

'_It must an allusion...-Ah -haha, nope that is __definitely__ Agito cussing up a storm.' _Kazu chuckled. Out of it. So out of it._ 'Oh I __guess.__... it... really … is Agito.'_ Kazu thought as he saw Agito dive after him.

Agito shifted his wight so he could ride down the wall. Kazu's body was limp, but the blond kept his eyes on the boy coming to save him.

_'Fuck... He looks so out of it.' _Agito thought. Agito warped his straps around the blond, careful not to rip any skin. Now Agito was sliding down the wall sideways, when his AT hit a piece of metal flipping it up. The rusted metal cut Agito under his eye on his check, but he didn't care it was nothing. Blood flowed from the open wound. Agito fought with the downward force to try and slow the decent, to no avail. Still the two made it to the ground safely.

"You fuck'n shit... you need to tell me whats wrong... fuck." Agito huffed and removed the straps. Kazu was responding but very little. It was …. worrying. Kazu stood up and shook his head.

_'Somethings wrong. This air … it smells ….' _Kazus eyes widened when he figured it out, his eyes went to the boys cheek.

'_No, oh please no.'_ Kazu begged knowing it would do no good.

Agito watched as Kazus body shuddered and his eyes close. Kazu warped his arms around himself bowing his head.

_'Agito? Whats happening to Kazuma-san?' _Akito asked.

"Fuck if I know." Agito didn't realize he said it out loud till Kazus head snapped up and his eyes opened. What Agtio saw happen to his eyes and in them surprised him. Kazus eyes changed to a cats eyes and were filled with blood lust. Kazu had no control, everything had hazed.

Agito watched as Kazu got closer.

"Fuck. Kazu snap out of it. Oh. Fuck." Agito took a step back for every one Kazu took towards him._ 'He cant think through it. Fuck! Im screwed.' _Agito's back hit the wall. Kazu stood right in front of Agito._ 'Fuck Im not about to become some toy. Fuck' _Agito growled. Then the dark haired boy swung. Kazu easily caught Agitos wrist and pined them against the wall.

"Ka-Kazu..." Agito tried to pull away but Kazu held on tight. Kazus lips were a mere inch away from Agitos cut cheek. Kazu opened his mouth and his tongue flicked out ready to taste Agito's lifeblood.

"Oi. If you have him and his blood I gusse we wount be need then. _Eh_ Ka-zu-ma?" The voice sent shivers down Agitos spine the way he said Kazu's name and the chuckle at the end. It sounded like he was insane.

The moment the voice spoke it stopped Kazu's tongue right before it touched the blood, but the moment his name was said his eyes returned to normal and he realized what he had been doing.

Kazu released Agito and backed away covering his face. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry Agito... sorr..." Kazu's words became mumbled as he fell to his knees. Shaking. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the fading daylight. He had shaggy jet black hair that framed his childish looking face, he had silver feline like eyes. He wore a sleeveless tall collared black shirt, loose black cargo's with lime 'Fucking' as Agito says it, neon green straps exactly identical, except for the color, to Agito's. The boy looked to be the same height as Agito, built just about the same way too. What caught Agito's eye was the wrist restraints that were obviously crossing the boys arms like a straight jacket and tied in the back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Agito growled. The boy just smirked, with a roll of his shoulders he some how undid the restraints.

"Like I'd fucking tell you. _Fucker._" He snarled at Agito. When Kazu's muffled sobs reached his ears he looked at Kazu. "Kazu … here." He said and threw a vile to Kazu.

Kazu caught the vile even though he was still panicking over what he just about did to Agito. Kazu drank the contains then tossed the vile.

"Thanks... I owe you yet again Nightmare. Where is Ako?" Kazu asked.

"He said he had something to do."

"Oh. That's wired." Kazu stated.

_'Nightmare? Fuck? Ako? Fuck they on?' _Agito pissed in silence.

_' Um, Agito?'_ Akito called.

_'Fuck. Yeah?'_

_ 'Did... did I miss some thing?' _

_ 'Fuck I think we both did.'_

All of a sudden out of nowhere a boy who looked just like a said 'Nightmare' skated up so innocently, it remind Agito of Akito when he could ride AT's. The boy wore loose plaid shorts and a plain white short sleeves hoodie. Agito couldn't believe just how much that boy reminded him of Akito.

"Agito meet my cousins, Nightmare," Kazu pointed to the one who had already been here. "And this is-" Kazu was cut off when the sweet one latched on to Kazu's waist.

"Kazy-kun! Kazy-kun! I missed you!" The boy cried with a smile not noticing Kazu's desperate attempts to pry him off. "This is Ako." Kazu said with a laugh.

Agito blinked. Then started laugh surprising all of them.

"Whats so funny Agito?" Kazu asked

"Its-Its like Akito and-and Ikki!" Agito couldn't stop laughing.

"Kawaii chibi! Kawaii chibi!" Ako sang out referring to Agito.

"Fuck you call me? Fuck you think you are?" Agito emitted kill off him makeing Kazu to take step back. Ako let go of Kazu and walked up to Agito and smiled in his face. "I like you." Was all Ako said before he disappeared, right with Nightmare.

Agito was confused.

Kazu started to snicker and looked at Agito. Agito felt his face get a little warm. "Fuck you laughing at?" Agito glared at Kazu.

"Ka-kawaii! Agito you really are Kawaii!" Kazu chuckled. Agito felt his face start to get warm, and in fear for his already damaged pride, Agito spun around to hide his reddening face.

_'Awww! Agito do you like him?'_

_ 'Fuck you on Akito? No! Shut face!'_

"Agito you are so kawaii~" Kazu said laughing.

"F-fuck you! You pretty boy!"Agito said flipping Kazu the bird, before taking off.

Kazu just stood there smiling at the long string of loud far off cussing that he knew was Agito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kieto: sorry its bad but I have 6 chapters down on paper for this one

Saga: leave a damn review

Kieto: thanks for taking the time to read my horrible work! We still need and editor.


End file.
